Une nouvelle vie à Poudlard
by Milyz
Summary: L'histoire de trois jeunes heros dans un monde magique à peine débarassé du Lord Noir. Entre leur vie d'étudiant et un honneur perdu ils devront choisir...


**Chapitre 1**

**Commençons par le commencement**

- ... Et sur ce, bon appétit!  
Bientôt, le brouhaha créé par la répartition fut remplacé par le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes.

- Bon, vu que, je suis préfète, t'as pas intérêt à m'énerver ou à me faire des sales coups, s'exclama une fille de Gryffondor.

Eva Solis, 15 cm plus petite que son interlocuteur. Mais l'assumait fièrement, la tête haute et remplie de dignité. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns clairs, bouclés et de tous petits yeux noisette qui ne forment plus qu'une ligne noire quand elle rit. Ce qui arrivait très souvent.  
Elle avait des courbes généreuses qu'y faisaient tourner la tête à plus d'un garçon, mais ne le remarquait pas.  
Elle adorait les câlins et même après une violente dispute, ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus parler à son frère de cœur et à refuser les bras ouvert de ce dernier.  
Etant la meilleure batteuse de son équipe de Gryffondor, elle savait très bien se défendre. Son problème majeur est qu'elle est très bavarde... Elle avait fini par l'acceptait à force de l'entendre dire, sans oublier ses sauts d'humeur légendaire qui en exaspérait plus d'un.

Son interlocuteur prit un air innocent:  
- Moi?? dit-il, outré.

Leo Wolf était grand. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ces yeux d'un bleu infini.  
Musclé grâce à son poste de poursuiveur, il était la cause de la plus grande exaspération d'Eva (comme quoi, c'était réciproque).  
Amis depuis qu'ils sont tous jeunes, elle avait appris à faire attention lorsque Leo la prenait dans ses bras, malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'Eva venait de se disputer avec Leo et que ce dernier, gêné parce qu'en tort, ce qui arrivait souvent, allait la voir, la prenait dans ses bras. La seule chose qu'elle faisait était de fondre littéralement en disant un "Ouais, c'est ça..." avant de se cacher dans les bras de son frère. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et était le "Charmeur" de Poudlard, bien que désespéré de cette situation.

- Oui, toi! Cette année, c'est différent. Faut être sérieux! Alors fait attention.

- Bien sur, fit Leo d'un air faussement intéressé, tu m'connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème... répondit Eva, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton manque de confiance en moi me touche profondément... Il me va droit au cœur.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu en ais un.

- Tu en doutes?

- Un peu.

Après un long soupir navré, Leo repris:  
- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va t'occuper des pauvres larves terrorisées qui viennent de traverser le lac et fait les monter à leurs dortoirs.

La comparaison fit sourire Eva.  
- Tu as raison, j'y vais, répondit-elle.

Une heure après avoir donner toutes les indications des premières années, elle descendit dans la salle commune, et surpris Leo en grande discussion avec Nina Hokkins, leur meilleure amie. Apres l'avoir saluer comme il se doit, en sautant partout, elle partit se coucher, déjà fatiguée de son premier jour en tant que préfète en chef.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, l'habituelle distribution de courrier eu lieu.

Eva reçu a sa grande surprise une lettre rouge avec le sceau de Gryffondor dessus.  
- Ah!! Enfin une lettre qui va désigner le capitaine de l'équipe cette année, s'exclama Leo en prenant la lettre des mains d'Eva.

Devant le regard de cette dernière, il préféra la lui rendre. Eva prit alors tout son temps pour ouvrir cette lettre.  
Le sadisme dont elle faisait preuve envers Leo était assez saisissant.

- Apparemment j'ai été désigné pour...

- ETRE CAPITAINE? La coupa Nina qui venait de les rejoindre, c'est impossible tu es déjà préfète!

- ...désigner le nouveau capitaine, continua Eva d'une voix calme faisant mine de ne pas avoir été coupé.

- Ah, et bien sur tu vas penser à ton p'tit frère, dit Leo.

- Et bien sur je vais penser à la personne la plus apte de diriger...

- Bien sur, c'est-à-dire moi!, repris Leo d'un ton suffisant.

- Je choisirais une personne qui ne pense pas qu'à elle et qui ne prétend pas être ce qu'elle n'est pas!

- Ne parle pas avec philosophie, ça te va très mal, répondit Leo avec un air faussement navré.

Une tartine vola en direction de Leo, venue de nulle part, elle eu pour effet de faire faire à Leo une figure de gymnastique peu banal, qui renversa le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis.  
La tartine continua sa course pour s'écraser sur la table des Poufsouffles.  
A ce moment précis, une chose rare se produisit. Une chose qui arrive que quelque fois par an et encore plus rarement a Poudlard: Le vole des tartines.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après avoir dû nettoyer la grande salle sous le regard méprisant de Serverus Rogue,  
Leo se hâtait pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Il fut accueilli par la voix mélodieuse d'Eva.

- Tu es en retard.

- Pardon ma vieille, mais tu comprends nettoyer des bêtises, ça prend du temps.  
Ma vieille fut le surnom affectif que Leo donna à Eva. Après tout elle se prenait pour une personne plus vieille que lui.

- Je reprends. J'ai donc décidé qui serait le nouveau capitaine.

- ...

- ...

- Et?

- Et bien je vous demande de suivre ce nouveau capitaine quoi qu'il arrive... Même s'il lui arrive d'être prétentieux, méprisant, arrogant, jamais là pour vous, et sans oubliez...

Nina, qui était toujours avec le duo, choisis cet instant pour mettre fin a cette description.  
- Bref Leo est le nouveau capitaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, s'écria t elle d'une vois hystérique.

- YYEESS!! CHUI TROP FORT!!!!!

- Tais-toi! Sinon je change de capitaine! Tonna Eva, exaspérée du comportement du grand.

- Pff… tu n'oserais jamais répondit celui ci d'un ton supérieur.

Eva haussa les sourcils.  
- On essaye? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Quand tu v...

- LEO T'ES LE PLUS BEAU! TU VAS GAGNER LA COUPE! ON VA TE SUPPORTER! LEO T'ES LE PLUS B...

Eva devait être la seule à ne pas s'être retourné vers l'endroit d'où provenait ses hurlements aigues qui venait des gradins. Le Fan-Club de son cher "frère" dansaient a pour montrer a leur idole leurs encouragements.  
- Leo?...  
"_Humm, c'est une voix beaucoup trop douce pour une bonne nouvelle_" se dit Leo

- Oui Eva?

- TU DEMANDE A TES « GROUPIES » DU STADE DE PARTIR, SINON TOI AUSSI J'TE VIRE!

Se retournant vers les candidats voulant adhérer à l'équipe, elle continua sur le même ton:  
- ET SI Y EN A QUI SONT LA POUR LEO QU'ELLES ATTENDENT AUX VESTIAIRES! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNES D'AUTRES QUE DE VRAIS CANDIDATS SUR LE TERRAIN! EXECUTION!

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, une bonne partie de l'attroupement qui étaient a leurs cotés se dirigea au pas de course vers les vestiaires des joueurs.  
Cette hâte de quitté le terrain devait être motivé par Eva qui les fusillais du regard

- Bien. Désolé Nina, mais si tu ne veux pas participer, tu ne peux pas rester la.  
Un peu plus bas pour que personne d'autres ne l'entende, Eva repris, en lui passant discrètement une clé.

- Il y a une très belle vu de la salle du commentateur.

- Merci, lui répondit Nina avant de partir.

- Bien, que ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur ou gardien vous vous séparez, les poursuiveurs a gauche les gardiens a droite. Pour les autres candidats on se donne rendez vous demain matin 11h avant le déjeuner, continua Eva à ceux qui étaient restés.

- Euh... Eva? demanda Leo, un brin de sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est tu veux encore? demanda-t-elle "légèrement agacé"

- Je crois qu'il y à peine deux minutes tu disais que le capitaine c'était moi. T'es mignonne tu me laisses faire.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur les premières marches des gradins du bas, ne parlant plus, avant de résister à la tentation de mettre à jour ses envies de meurtre.  
Ne demandant pas plus aux poursuiveurs que d'essayer de marquer, et aux gardiens de rattraper les Souaffles lancés, Leo regarda attentivement les éventuels joueurs pouvant intégrer l'équipe; il était allé s'asseoir à coté d'Eva qui tout en fronçant les sourcils observait aussi les joueurs.

- Alors ma vieille, t'en a trouvé des biens?

- J'ai du mal, un imbécile me déconcentre ...

- Oh! Ça va, te vexe pas.

- 12.

- Quoi 12?

- Le numéro 12! Il joue assez bien.

- Ouais, c'est possible... mais la 14 est nettement mieux!

- Peut être que sans son décolleté, tu ne dirais pas sa, répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Mouais, t'as pas tord, avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais tord, affirma-t-elle sans détourner le regard et avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Euh...

- Tais-toi et regarde! Après tout c'est toi le capitaine, rétorquât-elle rapide

Le lendemain pendant le cours de divination.

- Evidemment !! Tout est claire ! Saturne agit de telle manière sur mars que je suis au regret de vous annoncer que…

- ... Vous allez subir de très dures épreuves durant l'année a venir !!,coupa Eva avec la même voix que le professeur Terlwaney

- Cessez immédiatement ! s'écria cette dernière.

C'est a ce moment là que Leo choisit, pour laisser son ennui s'exprimer en un bâillement sonore.  
- MONSIEUR WOLF, MISS SOLIS VUEILLEZ SORTIR DE MON COURS

- Eva… On va y aller… Au faite pour la sélection des batteurs et de l'attrapeur c'est maintenant et pas après…

La moitié de la classe se leva et descendis par la petite trappe, laissant le professeur s'arrachant les cheveux d'un air hystérique.

Une fois sur le terrain, lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé, Leo donna les indications a faire pour passer l'épreuve. La plupart du tas qui était present ne voulait bien sur qu'echappait au cours de divination. Ceux qui en restaient, volaient suivant les instructions du capitaine qui pour le moment essayait de donner son avis a sa batteuse préférée:

- Mais le brun la bas, il joue bien!

- Nan Leo! Tu ne decideras pas qui sera mon coéquipier! rétorqua sechement Eva.

- C'est moi le capitaine! se justifia-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

- C'est moi la prefete. répondit-elle calmement, peut etre meme un peu trop.

- Je vois pas trop le rapport, ce n'est pas toi qui va choisir mes joueurs juste parce que tu dois faire respecter "l'autorité", dit-il, moqueur.

- Le rapport est que je peux toujours aller voir MacGonagal et revenir sur le choix d'un nouveau capitaine..

- Ah je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne le fera pas  
Le regard d'Eva laissa le doute persister...

Après deux bonnes heures d' essais, l'équipe fut formé. Nos deux héros se préssèrent pour manger.

.


End file.
